


Journey to Babbling

by Trista_zevkia



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek mirror verse, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Captain's chair gets sticky, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mad Science, Public Sex, Valentine's Day, bridge sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trista_zevkia/pseuds/Trista_zevkia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt: </b>Mirror Spock learns about the St. Valentine’s Day. And decides to make the ancient claim "Kun-ut so'lik" on Jim that day to observe earth traditions. but like this is mirror verse he ask for a single combat against another suitors. (Bones, some woman or James himself have something to say in this? will they combat?)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey to Babbling

**Author's Note:**

> Kun-ut so'lik is a proposal of bonding, done by choice and not by the parents. Well, [ariadnechan](http://ariadnechan.livejournal.com/) I hope this works for you!

  
When the explosion alarm sounded and Uhura called out that it was in sick bay, the Captain turned to his first officer. Spock’s Vulcan composure didn’t allow him to roll his eyes at this abdication of responsibility, but he did quirk a sardonic eyebrow before leaving the bridge. No further alarms wailed as he made it to sick bay, so that was a positive development. Still, Spock let a hand trail over his beard as he contemplated what punishment he might have in store for the psychotic doctor and his mad scientist tendencies. 

  
Stepping over the dead nurse on the floor, Spock walked up to McCoy as he pulled the smoldering remains of his uniform from his body. “Using the nurses as human shields, Doctor?” 

  
“Why can’t my nurses be as big as the security guards? It’d be easier on my uniforms.” 

  
“Physical bulk is not a requirement for most scientists.” Eyes scanning the mess of equipment and chemicals spread around the worktable, Spock was unable to estimate what the doctor was attempting. “A new type of explosive, Doctor?” 

  
“No, just a little something in preparation for Valentine’s Day.” McCoy laughed a little as he said this, slipping on a lab coat. 

  
Spock searched his memory, but had no reference. “Explain.” 

  
“Explain? I should have known you wouldn’t know Valentine’s Day.” Shaking his head, McCoy started cleaning up his mess. He had people for that, but when he didn’t want them stealing his formulas, he did his own cleaning. “St. Valentine was the patron saint of plague, epilepsy, bee stings and love.* The man himself was a master of chemistry and archery, carried a bow and quiver everywhere he went. Was said to have an arrow for every emotion, and every kind of death.” 

  
“So do you doctor, and I doubt anybody will be naming a day after you.” 

  
“Ah, excellent point. I have chemicals to mimic any emotion that the human hormone system is capable of feeling and I have poisons that will kill you instantly or after days of indescribable pain. But you see, Valentine had one chemical I don’t. He bought his sainthood by giving the bishops an arrow that was dipped in a certain chemical. One cut on the object of desire and they would fall in love with you. Not, reportedly, lust or a temporary increase in dopamine, but actual, happily ever after love. Do you know what you could do with a person devoted to you?” 

  
“I have some ideas.” Spock allowed, but hoped McCoy didn’t notice just how husky his voice sounded. Spock had a very vivid imagination, even if only one person was routinely in those fantasies. “This was the formula you were attempting to duplicate?” 

  
“Yes. Love with one prick, wouldn’t that be fantastic?” McCoy’s voice had taken on a dreamy quality that would have disturbed Spock, had he been listening. 

  
“Doctor, I must ask that you use the blast shield for further experiments with combustible chemicals. Nurses are hard to come by this far from space dock, and it would save your uniforms as well.” A final glance at the chemicals gathered on the workbench and Spock left. He purposely didn’t notice the disappointment that McCoy felt at not being agonized. 

  


~~~~  
_Evil is Sexy_  
  


  
Spock knew biology and chemistry, knew how the human body worked and how to make it hurt. McCoy was better at manipulating those things, which was why it was his specialty. McCoy even knew how to put the body back together so he could make it hurt more. Spock wasn’t a specialist, though. He knew quite a lot about everything, which allowed him to cheat. 

  
His glance at McCoy’s experiment had been enough for Spock to disappear into his personal lab for several days and emerge with something workable. He’d had to add a few ingredients that McCoy didn’t have access to, and neither had this legendary St. Valentine, but Spock was only interested in the results and not historical accuracy. After researching and figuring out which day on the old Earth calendar correlated with Starfleet dates, Spock was able to set up his schedule. 

  
On the morning in question, Spock was ready and requested entrance to his Captain’s quarters. Kirk opened the door instantly, as Spock had timed it that way. “Captain, I have something for you.” 

  
“Interesting.” Kirk’s eyes flickered down to the small container in Spock’s hand. “If you had anything I wanted, I’d take it.” 

  
“Naturally, Captain, if you knew of its existence.” 

  
“You’ve got me there, Spock.” Kirk backed up, keeping his eyes on Spock as he allowed him to enter his quarters. 

  
“Where is it that I have you, Captain?” Spock asked, but it was a distraction. That was a human phrase he knew, but mocking him would put James at ease. 

  
“Ask Uhura, next time you’ve bent her over a conference table.” James rolled his eyes, something he only did when relaxed. “What do you have for me?” 

  
“I know the delegates have been mocking the smell of the humans on this ship, and today we pick up the Vulcan Ambassador’s party.” 

  
“And you’re the only Vulcan I’ve ever met who didn’t look like he’d stepped in dog shit at the first smell of humans.” 

  
“It occurred to me that you might have an advantage over the delegates if we altered your odor slightly.” 

  
“You know I’ll take any advantage I can get, Spock. What do you want in return?” 

  
“I have only tested the concoction on myself, so I cannot guarantee it will work on other species.” 

  
“And should it work?” James prompted, more than a hint of command in his voice. 

  
“I would ask for an additional 10% of the profits as I find myself in need of some ready money.” 

  
“It’s unusual for your investments to not pay off. Do you need a loan? I give special rates to people I can agonize on a regular basis.” 

  
Spock blink, not having expected such consideration from his bloodthirsty captain. Spock wasn’t after profit at all, it was just an excuse to make James accept his gift. “A generous offer, but I am not in financial difficulty. I simply want the extra profit to invest in a new endeavor.” 

  
“Fine. So spray me down with your chemical.” 

  
Not a particularly sexy thing to say, but the idea of covering James in his chemicals still made a coil of lust twist in Spock’s groin. If James knew one of the chemicals was Spock’s pheromones, would he still say such a thing? “It is a paste that you spread over your pulse points.” 

  
“I’ve got my boots on. Do I need to do my ankles?” 

  
“I believe behind the ears, at the throat and your wrists should be sufficient.” 

  
James shrugged and took the small jar from Spock to rub the paste where indicated. When he was finished, he closed the jar and looked to Spock expectantly. 

  
Keeping his face as emotionless as possible, Spock leaned forward and carefully sniffed his Captain. It was a struggle not to lick where the scent was, and then rub some over the rest of Kirk’s body. “That should provide you with leverage in the forthcoming day, Captain.” 

  
“Alright, let’s get it over with then.” James walked to the door, and Spock followed. 

  
In the corridor, Spock walked half a step behind James and watched as they passed people. James didn’t seem to notice, but people would stop to salute and _linger._ Standing in the corridor, they would watch the Captain and first officer walk away, emotions warring on their faces. Spock noticed as each member of the bridge crew slowly turned to stare, before turning back to their stations. Spock took his station and watched as the bridge crew worked, but with a new hyperawareness of their Captain. 

  
Soon, their attention was on negotiating the solar system defenses around Vulcan as they moved in range to beam up the delegation. Spock had trouble focusing, as he was so interested in the next step of his experiment. Being Vulcan and well trained, Spock still got them through the defenses without incident, even if most of his brain power was on other things. He still had to fight back the predatory smile when James spoke to him. 

  
“Come on, Spock. Let’s go meet and greet the peace-mongers of the ambassador’s delegation.” 

  
“Ensign Chekov.” Spock called, getting the young man’s attention. “Remember the Vulcan defenses have no difficulties with people leaving their space, unless you destroy something of theirs.” 

  
“I will make sure Sulu doesn’t hit anything, Sir.” Chekov replied, his political naiveté making itself known. 

  
That was what Spock was getting at, but saying such a thing would put him on the end of the Helmsman’s death glare, which Chekov was now receiving. Fortunately, Sulu was using Chekov for more interesting things than killing, something about plants with tentacles, so the remark wouldn’t result in Chekov’s assassination. But it would add spice to their experimentation, and Spock left the bridge while trying to decide if he wanted to spy on those experiments or not. His own experiment took precedence though, as he walked into the transporter room behind James. 

  
“Beam them up, crewman.” Kirk commanded the man at the controls even as he straightened his uniform’s sash. 

  
McCoy darted into the room and took his place just before the bodies started to show in the transporter beam. Once the bodies solidified, the crewman verified their identities before releasing the force field. Kirk stepped forward and tried not to look annoyed at their presence. Two bodyguards stepped forward as the Ambassador took off his hood. 

  
“Kirk, I don’t need a tour.” Sarek commanded. “Escort me to my quarters and let me get on with my work.” 

  
“Understood, Ambassador.” Kirk replied with only the necessary hostility. He didn’t want to be a tour guide, but he also didn’t like being given orders. 

  
Sarek stepped down, and almost caused his assistant to bump into him when he stopped so suddenly. He didn’t lean down and sniff Kirk to confirm the conclusions he was coming to, as that would be undignified, but he did breathe deeply. Looking at Spock, Sarek would have glared if he wasn’t Vulcan and all about dignity. 

  
Spock arched an eyebrow in response. 

  
_“Spock, what have you done?”_

  
Kirk’s eyes flashed dangerously and his hand reached for his knife. What with Vulcans being the big brains of the galaxy, they had their way with technology. As such, the Vulcan language had never been programed into the Universal Translator so the Vulcans could have private discussions in front of any species less advanced then them. It pissed Kirk off something special, so he’d learned Vulcan just to hear what was said in these conversations while he pretended ignorance. 

  
_“What I wanted to.”_ Spock knew Kirk had some understanding of Vulcan, so he had a plan in place to distract Kirk. A simple plan, involving one little word. _“Father.”_

  
When Kirk turned a surprised noise into a bit of coughing, Spock knew his diversion had worked. James would be so thrilled with that bit of leverage over his First that he wouldn’t worry about Sarek’s question until much later. 

  
“Take me to my quarters.” Sarek practically snapped the order out, getting a speculative look out of McCoy. Nobody dared say anything, though, as the order was obeyed. 

  


~~_Evil is Sexy_ ~~

  
James wanted to kill everybody in the room. It was clear in his rigid body posture and the white of his knuckles around the glass. These diplomatic functions were power plays and petty squabbles and James would strangle the lot of them if he wasn’t under threat of death from three different admirals. The syntahol suppressant McCoy had slipped him earlier was the only thing keeping James sober enough to remember those threats. 

  
Spock was as excited as he’d been when giving his first live creature for dissection as a small boy. He was nursing a flute of water, watching how his compound effected the people around the Captain. The non-human species in the room were treating Captain James T. Kirk like he was too adorable to kick. One of the Tellerites had even taken to petting James’ hair, effectively signing his death warrant. That would be a kill of beauty, but if it took place in front of witnesses the admirals would punish James. Besides, Spock had some ships business that needed to happen before the pleasure. Spock found he had to repress a predatory smile as he moved to the crowd around James. 

  
“Pardon me, but I must borrow the Captain for a moment.” Spock said, and the delegates let James out of their protective circle at last. 

  
His eyes narrowed in suspicion at the ease of that, James still followed Spock out the door. “What the hell was that about?” 

  
“A small ship was detected following us. It employs a type of cloaking technology we do not have and has prevented us from destroying it yet.” 

  
“Not what I was asking, and you damn well know it.” Kirk snapped, but still walked toward the most direct turbolift to the bridge. McCoy was already there, supporting a clearly drugged Andorian. “Nothing irreversible, Bones.” 

  
McCoy growled in disappointment, even as he shoved the Andorian onto the turbolift with him. Spock and Kirk followed and Kirk directed the turbolift. It was McCoy who broke the silence. 

  
“Jim, you’re looking pretty good this evening.” 

  
The Andorian was the only one who didn’t stare at Bones for that comment. 

  
“What? A person can’t notice when someone else has added an extra bit of spit to his polishing job?” 

  
Spock’s reply was paused as he tried to sort through that statement. 

  
“Bones, anyone you like the look of winds up like that Andorian, before the depravity starts.” 

  
“Depravity is in the eye of the beholder.” McCoy responded as the doors opened to show them the bridge. 

  
With a shake of his head, Kirk walked onto his bridge, his throne room. Spock followed, noticing the most of the senior crew was already there. They knew the profit for finding a new type of cloaking device would impressive, and worth the effort. Settling at his station, Spock let the search occupy his mind. 

  
It was a small, fast, almost invisible and maneuverable ship, but they were a ship of predators. The chase was just enough to get everybody’s blood pumping. Kirk was angry that their foe managed to destroy the ship he’d damaged, but that was understandable. It also brought with it a fresh awareness of the smell Spock had been aware of all day. James’ body heat and own smell mixing with the paste. It was glorious, and Spock had to compose himself before turning to his captain. 

  
He would take him someplace quiet and explain the words the machine couldn’t translate. Spock would hold James against a wall and slide into his mind. Kun-ut so'lik, James, he would say when their minds touched. I have told the universe you are mine, so if you fight the universe on this, you will do so without me at your back. We will bond before my time comes, when I am still clear headed enough to make the experience pleasurable for you, and I will be your universe. 

  
Composed at last, Spock turned his attention back to the ship. McCoy had returned to the bridge, which was unusual when he had a new playmate. But that wasn’t the only unusual thing on the bridge. All the stations were abandoned, as the crew was circling the captain’s chair. Kirk was ordering them back to their stations, his weapons drawn, but nobody seemed to care. Getting to his feet, Spock took in air and relaxed his throat. 

  
“Attention!” The word snapped the crew’s attention to him, but none of them seemed inclined to leave Kirk alone. 

  
“Get your own fucktoy.” Scotty snarled before taking advantage of the distraction to lean in and kiss James. 

  
“I claimed Kirk. If you want him, you must fight me!” Spock wasn’t pleased with how much anger seeped into his voice, but had more important issues in mind. He thought on those things as he jumped the banister and shoved humans away from his James. The Captain stood in his chair to try and understand who he should fight in this melee. 

  
This was too strange, and had to be related to his formula that James wore. Chekov got a neck pinch, as he wasn’t enough of a threat to teach a lesson. All of the other species had reacted as predicted, needing to care for James. What made the humans such outliers, no matter what the experiment? Scotty got a punch in the mouth, hopefully breaking his jaw for that little comment about James being a fucktoy. 

  
Uhura backed out of the fight and fled the bridge. This proved she was the most intelligent of the crowd, or intuitively afraid of the look on Spock’s face, it was hard to tell. Humans were unpredictable at the best of times, except for McCoy. He went for the hypos up his sleeves, the ones he thought no one knew about. Catching his wrist, Spock turned McCoy’s hypo back on him and hoped it wasn’t deadly. James would be angry if any of his favorites were injured in this misunderstanding. This left Spock staring down Sulu, one of the most unpredictable humans. 

  
Sulu tossed his knife between his hands, eyes glinting as he sized Spock up. Sulu had always wanted command and would kill Kirk when this lust wore off. If it wore off. Spock suddenly hoped he wasn’t so good with chemicals he could make this permanent. Hopefully, it’d stop once James washed off the paste. Sulu lunged, so Spock moved, almost twirled out of the way. This put Sulu’s back to the captain and Sulu had no defense against the boot to his head. 

  
Sulu went down, and James was staring at Spock, his eyes demanding a damn good explanation. The knife in each hand helped his eloquent request. Spock reasoned it was time to come clean, or die. Maybe both. 

  
“Captain.” Spock started, but it didn’t seem correct. Putting his body to parade rest and trying to think past the adrenaline from the fight and the constant burning want, Spock tried again. “James.” It was a better start, it felt right, but Spock was at a loss at his next words. 

  
“Spock, you’ve got six seconds to explain or I’ll spend six months making you beg for death.” The threatening voice was steadier than it should have been, steadier even than Spock’s. 

  
“James, you are extraordinary. When I was told of this St. Valentine and his day, I thought to chemically bind you to me. Even before I reached the laboratory I realized I did not want you that way. I want you to give yourself to me, and to command me for all time. So I created a chemical that would tell the world you were mine. I believed, that without the competition from all those who want you, you would accept bonding with me.” 

  
Dropping to one knee, Spock bowed his head and held out his agonizer. He had miscalculated and he would be punished. But instead of taking the agonizer, James grabbed his jaw and forced his head up. 

  
“You made lust in a jar, and you don’t think I’d want that on my side? You must think I’m a fool.” 

  
“No, Sir. I would not want a fool this much.” 

  
“The other species smelled that you’d claimed me, didn’t they?” 

  
“Yes, Sir.” 

  
“Thought you’d tamed me, and they could have me if they got your permission.” 

  
“That was not the impression I wished to give.” 

  
“Either way, it’s time I claim you.” James scrapped his nails through the beard before releasing Spock’s head. He jumped down from the captain’s chair, ignoring the bodies around it. Shoving Chekov’s legs away with his foot, James cleared a spot and pointed at it. “Drop your pants and lean against the arm of my chair.” 

  
Spock stood and followed orders without comment. 

  
“Shit.” James muttered when Spock was on display. “I’ve wanted to see you like that for a while. It’s so damn beautiful, I’m not going to last long enough for a proper fuck.” 

  
Hands began sliding up under the shirt Spock still wore, and he doubted he’d last very long either as he wanted this so much. 

  
“Do this Vulcan bond thing and I’ll have your backing? And the power of an Ambassador’s son.” Kirk said this last in a superior tone, expecting Spock to be surprised he’d figured that out. 

  
Spock wanted to lie, knew it would be in his best interest, but found he couldn’t. “Much of Vulcan will not approve of me taking a human mate. If my blood was pure, there would be violent retaliation.” 

  
“But you’re not fully Vulcan and can’t predict how much crap we’ll have to take.” James sounded annoyed, but he was shoving Spock’s body around so his legs were closed. “We can take ‘em.” 

  
Spock lifted his head, hoping to turn and look at James, but the hand on his head suggested otherwise. Reluctantly, Spock let his head fall back to the armrest, and felt something slide between his thighs. 

  
“You propose bonding to an unstable fighter with a fuck the universe attitude; you’ve got to be ready when he says yes. Now keep your thighs tight.” 

  
Spock responded to the order even as he realized what came before it. James said yes. Preceding the intercrural sex on the bridge in front of half-conscious witness, so James couldn’t even blame it on the approaching orgasm. James had said yes! Dropping his hand to let it flick across the head of James’ cock as it slid through his thighs, Spock made a note to find out about other human holidays that might lead to James cumming all over the captain’s chair. It marked the chair as the Captain’s, just as it would later mark Spock as his. When they both owned each other, nothing in any universe could stop them!  


~~_Evil is Sexy_ ~~

  
*At least that's what our wikipedi says. Who knows what Mirror!Wikipedi says?  
Sorry about the punny title. 


End file.
